Rex vs Kratos
9FCEA113-0CA7-4796-B6CC-DAA460AD8A0D.jpeg 69B085E2-BFF3-4C5C-ADEB-AF8C716D82C1.jpeg Intro Xenoblade Chronicles 2 vs God of War!!! , which heroic criminal , who fights against evil and uses powers from the gods will win??? Intrude Ringmaster: oh man , today we have a battle of the gods , Rex the driver of the Aegis and Kratos the God of War , which one of these chosen heroes will walk out of the ring with their life? Ringmaster: Kratos is the god of war and son of Zeus , he has killed almost every Greek god ever , even his farther Zeus , he has a son and has multiple weapons in his pocket , including axes , hook shots and his strongest weapon , the blades of Olympus,But for this battle he will be given all of the weapons he obtains in canon. Ringmaster: rex is about 15-18 years old , he uses multiple weapons , like swords and sometimes even balls , he is powered by blades , his 3 notable blades are Nia , Pyra/Mythra and Wulfric , although he has others , we will only be using the blades he uses in canon , So he will have Roc , Pyra/Mythra/Pumena , Wulfric and Nia . Ringmaster: Okay , the Combatants are ready , let’s do this , it’s time for the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!. Fight Rex is walking in the world tree , until he sees two huge blades. Rex: wow , that’s so cool! , we should totally try using that! Mythra: Rex , please don’t... Rex: Nah , let’s go! Just as Rex goes to touch the blades , kratos jumps from a tree and kicks Rex in the face , kratos then grabs the blades , ready to fight. Mythra: Rex! Rex: Okay , time to take you down! Kratos: Try , Stupid Child!!! Here We Gooooooo!! Kratos and Rex rush at each other and clash blades , rex then uses a double spinning edge on kratos , rex uses his anchor shot on kratos and gains hp , kratos throws fire at Rex , But Mythra shields Rex and The Fire breaks through the shield , Mythra uses her ray of punshiment, hitting kratos and knocking him back. Kratos: God Dammit! , I am the god of War! Mythra: Rex , be careful , his powerlevel is rising! Kratos then uses the chains of Olympus and stabs his blades into Rex’s arm , kratos then starts slashing Rex , Mythra uses her foresight and kratos misses his attacks , Mythra then uses her photon edge on kratos , Mythra starts slashing kratos multiple times with her sword , kratos gets knocked back , kratos then takes out the claw of hades and tries to tear out rexs soul , Mythra shields Rex , Mythra then uses the Aegis sword and her and kratos sword clash. Rex:Wulfric! Wulfric: I’m on it! Rex uses his rock smash on Kratos , Rex then starts slashing Kratos with his blades , Mythra then slashes off the claw of hades , Rex then smashes it with his blade, kratos then gets a rage boost. Mythra: it would seam , the more pissed he gets , the stronger he gets , it’s amazing , in my 500 years of watching fights , I’ve never seen such strength. Rex: think theirs a way to win? Mythra: of course , a few more hits and he’s dead , the rage also seams to make him more reckless , using foresight should guarantee victory!. Rex: let’s do it! Kratos rushes at Rex with his powered up blade , Mythra uses foresight , Rex then predicts kratoses move and starts slashing him with his blade , Mythra then uses her ray of punshiment on kratos , Rex then stabs Kratos in the Heart ugh the Aegis sword , Kratos pulls the sword out of Him and kicks Rex , Rex rushes at Kratos , But Kratos Predicts his move and slashes him in the arm with his blade , breaking his arm. Mythra: Rex! , are you okay! Rex: I think so! Kratos: it’s over Child!!!!! Mythra: not on my watch! Mythra takes the Aegis sword from Rex , Mythra then starts slashing Kratos with the sword at blinding speed , kratos doesn’t have time to react , Mythra then uses a photon edge on Kratos , Kratos tries to slash Mythra , But Mythra uses her foresight , making it impossible for kratos to catch her . Mythra: Rex , Let’s finish it! Rex: yes! Kratos: I don’t think so! Rex and Mythra put their hands on the Aegis sword , They both use their light arrows on Kratos , Hundreds of Arrows hit Kratos at once , stabbing into his body ,causing a huge bloody mess , Rex then goes behind Kratos and Cuts Him In Half , Killing Him Instantly, Rex then falls to his knees . Mythra: Rex , here let me patch up your wounds! Rex: you sound like Pyra now.... Mythra: I am Pyra!. Mythra then starts wrapping a bandage around Rex’s Arm , while kratoses dead body is shown being eaten by Dragons . Dbx Winner!!!! Ringmaster: well , that was certainly a godly clash , I guess kratos should have shed more light on his weak points! , anyways the winner is Rex! B3BE691A-2599-448A-9497-44B4A26D3B9A.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:God vs Mortal Themed Dbx Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Riviraly themed DBX Fights Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:God of War vs Xenoblade Chronicles Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Blades' themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts vs Technology Themed DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? DBXs Category:JRPG Themed DBX Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If? DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts